The present disclosure relates to image data processing, and more particularly, to conversion from of image data from lower resolution to higher resolution.
An image at a lower resolution can be programmatically converted into a higher resolution image using super-resolution enhancement. The speed and quality of the conversion to the higher resolution can vary depending on the type of processing that is applied to the low resolution image. For example, jagged artifacts or other errors can appear when the lower resolution images are converted to higher resolution images, while performing operations to remove such artifacts or errors may increase the time for processing the low resolution images.